


【EC】Marche à Paris 漫步巴黎

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 黑凤凰之后的故事。You are not alone.（虽然是标题漫步巴黎，但是内容跟漫步一点关系都没有x就是个对电影的续写。所以他们终于要结婚了（？





	【EC】Marche à Paris 漫步巴黎

       他们还是在下棋，跟以前一样。只不过没了那种剑拔弩张的对立气氛，一点也没有了。但如果你非要把Charles要悔棋而Erik不让也算上的话，那就另当别论。

       人们总是很期待会在巴黎有一场浪漫的邂逅。波光粼粼的塞纳河畔，香气四溢的面包店转角，美第奇喷泉旁长椅的另一边。你瞧，动人的故事时时刻刻都在不经意间发生，这就是人们为什么如此热切地爱着这座城市。

       Charles早在年轻的时候就来过这里。那时的他不过二十出头，正是无忧无虑的年纪，什么烦恼都没有，脑袋里装的全是酒精和派对，只需要担心考试和论文，远不用背负那么多。

       而几十年过去，他的生活已经有了翻天覆地的改变。他失去了双腿，失去了朋友，失去了他最疼爱的妹妹。命运从来不是等价交换的，相比之下，他曾经得到的那些东西实在可笑至极。

       Erik察觉到了他的失神，问道，“你在想什么？”

       “没什么。”Charles摇了摇头，落下棋子。

       Erik双手交叠放在一起，端详着Charles。他的身体微微前倾，没有越过棋盘的界限，但任谁都能看得出来他很担心，甚至都不用心灵感应。

       Charles发现自己逃不开这样的凝视。他叹了口气，向上抬眸，眼神与桌子对面的那人撞在了一起。“你想要一起走走吗？”

       “为什么不呢？”

 

       他们在巴黎的街头漫无目的地散步，让阳光有足够的时间在肌肤上留下温度。Erik走在Charles的身后，自觉代劳驱动他的轮椅。Charles对此毫无异议，这样他就能把更多的注意力放在街边兜售鲜花和明信片的小贩上。

       两人之间的沉默很惬意，直到微风拂过水面泛起涟漪，拨动了那一根弦。

       “我记得你说你很喜欢巴黎。”Charles毫无预兆地开口，“为什么？”

       “因为巴黎是一个可以创造美好回忆的地方。我猜。”Erik回答他，“你告诉过我，这比痛苦和愤怒更有力量。”

       “我做错了很多事。”Charles盯着自己的手，声音有些发颤。他深深地吸了一口气，然后继续说，“有些无法挽回，罪大恶极。可你没有放弃我，还在这里和我一起。我都不知道我凭什么值得。”

       他说到后面又有点自暴自弃的意思了。在熨烫平整的西装和标志性的笑容之下，Charles Xavier过去颓废的那一面被隐藏得很好。但他难道真的能睡得平稳吗？你要知道愧疚感像幽灵一样阴魂不散，鬼火在寂静的夜里才烧得最为旺盛。

       “Charles，”轮椅停住了，Erik的话从他的头顶传来，是少有的坚定和温柔，“你当然值得。而且永远值得。你拯救了我，很多次。没有你，我的人生也许会变得更加糟糕。”

       人们或许会为了他们的变种能力而驻足侧目。但眼下的这个吻，没有吸引太多的关注。卢森堡公园的鸽子哗啦啦地展翅飞了起来，有几片梧桐叶飘落。他们与寻常相爱的人并没有什么不同。

       Charles都记不太清楚他们上一次亲密接触是什么时候了。已经太久了，久到那种熟悉感一经唤起，就立刻如潮水般将人灭顶淹没。

       “你订了酒店没？”被Erik放开后，Charles假装出那种漫不经心的语气问。他还是有一点气喘，脸也不该这么烫的。

       “没有。”Erik摇头。

       “那就去我那里。”Charles在他的耳边轻语。

 

       久别重逢带来的其实并不全是急风骤雨。这一切都太过珍贵了，他们要慢慢地品尝，慢慢地深入，慢慢地把那些浓烈全部找回来。

       性事的火辣是不可否认的。Charles仍然像年轻时一样充满热情，还是有一点害羞，他的青春是他眼中的光芒。他把嘴唇咬得鲜红，眼睛却蓝得像要溢出水来，每一次呻吟着喊Erik的名字，都带着极力克制的哭腔。

       这基本上是让Erik失去了理智，他在Genosha多年来也没有疏于锻炼，腰力一如既往，在床上不加控制地展示自己对Charles的占有欲。

       空虚感荡然无存，由上到下，由里到外，都被填满了。Erik操到眼眶都发红，让Charles也想哭，不过其中的一部分原因是Erik精准地戳在了那个点上，以及他吮吸自己舌头的力道真的很不可思议。

       汗水浸湿了床单，将他们更紧密地黏合在了一起。高潮包含了很多情绪，然后用一种最原始的方法释放了出来。

       Erik把套子打了个结，拿去扔掉，带着湿毛巾重新爬回床上。Charles的腹部和大腿内侧湿得一塌糊涂，而罪魁祸首这会正在卖力为他服务。

       Charles躺在那里，心中升起无限的温情。他开始反省他和Erik分分合合这么多年究竟都错过了些什么。

       Erik的面容依然英俊，眉眼间的阴郁和锐利还依稀可辨。他的头发长长了一些，还蓄了胡子。以前他还会抹点发胶，得意洋洋地用能力使唤剃须刀，现在就完完全全是性爱过后凌乱而野性的样子。

       这太不真实了。

       Charles撑起上半身，向Erik伸出一只手，想要触碰他。Erik几乎是立刻就回握了，安抚地收紧，轻轻地吻了吻Charles的手腕。

       Charles笑了，他想他真的很爱这个男人，不需要再次确认。Erik的嘴角也上扬成喜悦的弧度，然后其他的事情都不再重要了。

 

       被再换姿势折磨了一遍之后的Charles累的不行，说真的，事后温存那会他就昏昏欲睡了。在迷迷糊糊中，他感觉到Erik从后面抱住了他。

       “Charles，”Erik的嗓子好像哑了，听起来还有一点不确定和试探，“这次换我给你一个家吧。”

       有什么冰冰凉凉的东西贴上了他的皮肤，绕着他的手指，逐渐凝固成形。Charles睁开眼睛，一枚银环在闪闪发光。

       他很快就看不清楚了。视线模糊一片，他的眼泪终于落了下来。

       他再也不用一个人了。

       “好。”

       巴黎是一场流动的盛宴。不管你走到哪里，她始终与你同在。Charles会永远记住这一天，原来辗转这么多年，有些人还是会回到身边。这是他们无可奈何又甘之如饴的宿命。

       在这条路上，他们打碎了太多的东西。好的，坏的，辉煌的，可耻的。但是，总有一天，这一切都会被修补起来，因为所有鲜血淋漓的教训，和那些曾经痛过的伤疤。

 


End file.
